Los polos opuestos se atraen
by zararetsu
Summary: Del odio al amor solo hay un paso.¿Pasará lo mismo en las divisiones de la Sociedad de Almas? Zaraki x Unohana y otras parejas
1. Salida

**Bleach ni sus personajes no me pertenece sino al señor Tite Kubo(ojalá los hubiese creado xD)  
**

**Capítulo 1: Salida**

Era una tarde otoñal, donde paseaban dos chicas y una de ellas no podía dejar de chillar como una loca.

¡Es que no me lo puedo creer¡Maldito niñato, va a saber quién soy!

Cálmate Kuchiki-san -. dijo su acompañante pelirroja muy alegre

¡Que me calme, Inoue¡Éste se va a acordar de mí!

A mi me parece gracioso lo de la batalla

¡¿Qué te parece gracioso?! Él sabe que vamos a perder-. dijo un poco molesta

Seguro que algo se nos ocurrirá-. le contestó muy feliz

Eso espero Inoue, eso espero

De repente se abrieron unas puertas y aparecieron detrás de las mariposas infernales dos chicas.

¡Hola, Rukia, Orihime!-. habló la más alta

¡Rangiku-san, Hinamori-kun!-. respondieron las dos a la vez

Buenas tardes-. intervino Momo

¿Qué haceís aquí las dos?-. preguntó Rukia

Pues verás, oí como Renji le contaba a Ikkaku y a Yumichika lo de vuestra batalla con las chicos- hizo una pausa Matsumoto.- Y ellos encantados con la idea decidieron participar y que usarían un arma secreta para vencerlas

¡¿Qué¡Ya si que hemos perdido Inoue!-. se lamentaba Rukia

Cálmate Rukia-chan, nosotras tenemos la solución-. Le guiñó un ojo Momo

¿Ah si? Y ¿cuál es?-. preguntó Orihime emocionada

Aparte de que nosotras y algunas chicas más de la Sociedad de Almas, nosotras también tenemos un arma secreta-. dijo dando saltos Rangiku

¿Quién?-. preguntó la pequeña Kuchiki impaciente

* * *

- ¡¡¡Unohana-taichou!!!

Una chica iba corriendo por los pasillos de la cuarta división, cuando encontró a la persona que buscaba

Unohana-taichou

Isane¿qué ocurre? Vienes un poco alterada¿pasa algo?

Esto, no pasa nada Taichou, solo quería preguntarle si quería venir al mundo humano con las chicas y conmigo para ir a cenar este viernes

Claro, contad conmigo-. Dijocon su característica sonrisa

* * *

Ichigo había quedado con Renji y el pelirrojo tardaba mucho, que Ichigo empezó a fruncir el ceño más que nunca. Cuando se giró, se encontró que venía por lo lejos y se fue acercando más a él.

Renji ya podrías venir a tu hora

Lo siento, pero estaba hablando con Ikkaku y Yumichika

¿Y bien?-. preguntó el pelinaranjo

Todo solucionado, esto está ganado Ichigo

¿Ah si? Ve contándolo todo

Bien, cuando le comenté a Ikkaku y a Yumichika, ellos se apuntaron enseguida y también Hitsugaya-taichou

¿Toushirou?- se quedó un poco pensativo-. Bien, con él somos 7 aunque Chad no va a participar

Te equivocas, kyouraku-taichou también viene y te olvidas de nuestra arma secreta-. le dijo con una sonrisa

¿Arma secreta?-. el pelinaranja se quedaba más confuso cada vez

* * *

¡¡¡Taichou!!!

Ikkaku y Yumichika iban buscando por toda la división 11 a Zaraki Kenpachi

¡¡¡Taich…

No pudo terminar de decir la palabra porque alguien le estaba mordiendo la cabeza.

Fukutaichou, deje a Ikkaku-. le dijo Yumichika

La niña de cabello rosado al parecer no le hacia caso y seguía hincándole más fuerte los dientes en la cabeza de Ikkaku.

¡Ahhhh!-. gritaba Ikkaku

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Los tres miraron a la persona y el hombre dijo:

Yachiru, suelta la cabeza de Ikkaku

- ¡Jooo, Ken-chan! Yo quiero seguir jugando con Baldy

Pero la mirada que le echó Kenpachi fue suficiente para dejar a Ikkaku y saltar al hombro de su capitán.

Taichou, venimos a decirle una cosa-. dijo Yumichika

¿Qué cosa?

Ichigo dice de ir a cenar al mundo humano el viernes, ha dicho que si se quería venir usted

¡Oh! Ken-chan, vayamos. Quiero ver a Ichi-. dijo Yachiru emocionada

Esto…Fukutaichou, es una reunión de hombres-. temió Ikkaku por su vida

¿Por qué? Yo también quiero ir-. empezó a enfadarse la pelirosa

Esta bien, iré. Porque me lo ha pedido Ichigo-. a Kenpachi se le estaba dibujando una cara de psicópata

¿Y yo qué Ken-chan?

Tú como buena Fukutaichou te quedas al mando de la división y puedes hacer lo que quieras-. Kenpachi pensaba que esto le iba a salir caro

¿De verdad?- Yachiru tenía una cara de felicidad-. Bien, jugaré con los miembros hasta aburrirme

Ikkaku y Yumichika se miraban diciendo que pobre de aquél que le tocase jugar con la terremoto rosa.

* * *

VIERNES 20:30 H

Rukia estaba lista para salir cuando un pelinaranja la paró.

Que sepas que vamos a ganaros

No te confíes demasiado pelopincho, quién ríe último ríe mejor

La chica salió de la casa y fue para la puerta de la casa de Inoue que era ahí donde habían quedado con las demás.

Estaban todas guapísimas y muy arregladas, pero solo faltaba una.

¿Dónde está Unohana-taichou?-. preguntó Matsumoto

Ha ido a ver a Urahara un momento, dijo que tenía que pedirle una cosa

Bueno la esperaremos aquí, total si no tenemos la reserva de la cena hasta las 21:30 en el italiano-. dijo Rukia

* * *

Los chicos habían quedado en casa de Ishida a la misma hora que las chicas. Ellos iban arreglados pero informales.

Tenemos reserva a las 21:30 en el italiano-. dijo Ichigo

Bien, creo que ya estamos todos-. dijo Ishida contándolos a todos

Kenpachi, nada de perseguirme esta noche-. le advirtió el pelinaranja

Bueno, por ser hoy, me comportaré-. sonrió de forma diabólica que a ninguno de los integrantes les convenció

¡Pues en marcha!-. gritó Shunsui

Los chicos empezaron a hablar de sus cosas mientras se dirigían al restaurante, cuando encontraron por el camino a una mujer con un vestido azul y el pelo largo negro suelto, que estaba de espaldas y parecía un poco perdida.

Madre mia, que tipazo tiene esa mujer, aunque no se le compara a mi Nanao-chan-. dijo Shunsui

Kyouraku deje de ver así a esa mujer-. habló Hitsugaya

Parece perdida¿y si la ayudamos?-. sugirió Yumichika

Me parece buena idea¿quién la ayuda?-. dijo Renji

¡¡¡Yo!!!-. hablaron a la vez todos excepto Chad, Hitsugaya y Kenpachi que parecían pasar del asunto

Venga al piedra, papel y tijeras-. sugirió el pelinaranjo

Al final ganó Ikkaku a la de tres veces y fue a preguntarle a la mujer, mientras los otros iban detrás.

Preciosa¿necesita ayuda?

La mujer se dio la vuelta y para sorpresa de todos de quién era, Ikkaku empezó a pedir disculpas.

Unohana-taichou lo siento mucho, no la había reconocido

Unohana solo le mostró una sonrisa y Kenpachi apareció detrás de Ikkaku y le pegó en la calva.

¡Idiota, has intentado ligar con un superior, debería de matarte!

Lo siento de verdad, no sabía que era Unohana-taichou

Que no lo sabías, te voy a dar de una…

Zaraki-san no la pague con Madarame-san por no darse cuenta de que era yo-. dijo Retsu con unas risitas

En ese momento Kenpachi no sabía que decir y Renji le preguntó:

¿Qué hace usted aquí sola?

Fui a ver a Urahara-san y ahora había quedado con las chicas para cenar, pero creo que me he perdido

Habíais quedado en casa de Inoue-san¿verdad?-. dijo Ishida

Así es-. contestó ella

Eso no es problema, si eso uno de nosotros la acompaña-. comentó el pelinaranja

¡Yo la acompaño!-. dijo Shunsui tan feliz

Ni hablar, además té no sabes donde está la casa de Orihime-san-. le cortó Hitsugaya

Ya la acompañaré yo- soltó Kenpachi de repente-. Por las molestias de mi estúpido tercer oficial

Bien, pues te esperamos a las 21:30 en el restaurante Kenpachi, no te retrases-. dijo el fresita

Los chicos se fueron por otra calle dejando solos a la pareja

Bien, vamos

CONTINUARÁ…………

Espero sus comentarios xD


	2. Primer contacto

**Bleach no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes por ahora xD**

Quiero pedir disculpas porque no se los diálogos de los personajes y puede parecer lioso(es que era la primera vez que uso el FanFictions xD).

Muchas gracias a las dos personas que me han dejado comentario y espero que les guste este segundo capítulo.

**Capítulo 2: Primer contacto**

Kenpachi y Retsu iban caminando por las oscuras calles de Karakura. Había un silencio un poco incómodo, así que Kenpachi habló:

-¿Y cómo es que has venido?

-Isane me dijo lo de la cena con las chicas y acepté venir ya que no había mucho trabajo hoy-. contestó ella

-Esto…te voy a tener que pedir perdón otra vez-. dijo Kenpachi

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Yachiru iba a jugar hoy con mis hombres y creo que van a parar a tu división

-Entiendo, bueno pues disfrutaré de la noche-. sonrió ella

Doblaron la esquina y cuando estaban a punto de llegar a casa de Orihime, sonó el teléfono de Retsu.

-¿Isane¿Qué ocurre?

-Unohana-taichou nos tuvimos que ir al restaurante porque perdiamos la reserva-. contestó Isane a través del teléfono

-Bien y ¿dónde es?

-Es el restaurante La Traviata, está a tres manzanas de la casa de Inoue-san, te esperamos fuera

-Vale, hasta ahora Isane

Retsu guardó el teléfono en el bolso y Kenpachi le preguntó:

-¿Sucede algo?

-Las chicas se han ido al restaurante porque íbamos a perder la reserva

-¿Y dónde es?

-Es en La Traviata, está a unas…

-No hace falta que digas más porque ese es el restaurante donde vamos a cenar nosotros-. le cortó Kenpachi

-Que coincidencia- empezó a reír-. Bien, pues si sabe donde está el restaurante le sigo

-Claro

Los dos siguieron caminando y Retsu, como no estaba acostumbrada a llevar tacones, se tropezó y cuando estaba a punto de caerse al suelo, Kenpachi la agarró del brazo y la incorporó.

-Gracias, Zaraki-san

-No hay de que, pero no me llames así que me pone de los nervios. Llamamé Kenpachi-. dijo él

-Esta bien. Gracias Kenpachi

-No hay de que Retsu

Ella se sonrojó un poco ya que casi nadie, por no decir nadie la llamaba así. Así que los dos siguieron caminando por las oscuras calles de Karakura.

* * *

Cuando Isane colgó el teléfono, se quedó preocupada por su Taichou ya que iba sola por la calle y no sabía si podría sucederle algo. 

Al ver la cara de preocupación que tenía, Matsumoto se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué te sucede, Isane?

-Estoy preocupada por Unohana-taichou

-No te preocupes por ella, es una Taichou-. dijo Nanao

-Es verdad, no te preocupes tanto hermana-. le contestó Kyone

-Chicas, mirad quienes vienen por ahí-. dijo Orihime tan feliz

Las chicas se giraron y vieron como los chicos se acercaban a donde estaban ellas y Rukia e Ichigo dijeron a la vez:

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Tenemos reserva aquí-. ambos coincidieron

-¿De verdad?

-¡Deja de decir todo lo que digo!-. ambos chicos decían todo igual

-¡Joder!-. dijo Ichigo

-Esa lengua pelopincho-. le pegó Rukia

-¿Por qué estáis en la puerta?-. preguntó Ishida

-Esperamos a Unohana-taichou-. le respondió Matsumoto

-¿Pero ella no se dirigía a tu casa, Inoue?-. dijo Ichigo

-Si, pero la llamamos para que viniese aquí¿cómo lo sabías que iba a ir a mi casa, Kurosaki-kun?

-Es que nos la encontramos por el camino y Zaraki-taichou se fue a acompañarla-. habló Renji

-Ves, ahora si estoy preocupada por ella-. dijo Isane

-¿Por qué?-. intervino Ikkaku

-Porque no se que le hará Zaraki-taichou a mi capitana

-¡Zaraki-taichou no le va a hacer nada!

-No te preocupes, nuestro Taichou no le haría nada, a no ser que sea este pedazo de idiota-. señaló Yumichika a Ikkaku

-¿Por qué lo dices?-. preguntó Hinamori

-Porque el idiota de Madarame intentó ligar con Unohana-. le contestó Hitsugaya

-¿¡¡¡QUÉ!!!?-. contestaron todas las chicas a la vez

-Pero fue una equivocación, lo juro-. se defendía Ikkaku de las miradas de Isane

-Tú estás mal, calvito-. Le pegó en la calva Rangiku

-¡¡Eh!!-. se quejó él

-Ejem, los dos vienen por ahí-. les interrumpió Nanao

Todos se giraron para la misma dirección y encontraron a Retsu riéndose y a Kenpachi sonriendo y hablando sin parar.

-Un momento¿desde cuando Zaraki-taichou sonríe así?-. preguntó por lo bajo Renji a Yumichika y a Ikkaku

-No tengo ni idea-. le contestó el segundo

-Callaos que os va a oír-. les mandó Yumichika

Los dos llegaron al grupo y éstos no hablaban porque se habían quedado un poco en shock por ver la escena anterior.

-¿Pasa algo?-. habló Kenpachi

-Nada-. contestaron todos

-Perdón por el retraso-. Se disculpaba Retsu a sus compañeras

-No pasa nada Taichou, entremos-. dijo Rukia

Cuando las chicas estaban a punto de entrar, Kenpachi dijo:

-Que te diviertas esta noche, Retsu

-Tú también Kenpachi-. le contestó ella con una sonrisa

Ambos grupos se quedaron confusos después de ver la despedida de ellos dos y pusieron caras de preguntarse desde cuando se tuteaban ellos dos.Las chicas entraron al restaurante y les atendió un camarero, que las llevaron a una mesa del fondo.  
Los chicos entraron 5 minutos después de haber recobrado un poco del shock sufrido hace unos minutos. Les atendieron otro camarero y los pusieron a unas cuatro mesas de las chicas.  
Cuando se sentaron vieron como la mesa de las chicas no paraban de reírse, al parecer Matsumoto intentaba ligar con el camarero, cosa que a Nanao le parecía horrible.

-Unohana-taichou¿le ha hecho algo Zaraki-taichou?-. le preguntó Isane

-No, solo hemos estado hablando, por cierto, los días que salgamos como hoy me podéis tutear-. dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Esta bien¿qué queréis para beber?-. preguntó Rukia

-¿Qué os parece un vino?-. sugirió Orihime

-Yo no bebo-. contestó Nanao

-Venga Nanao, que solo es un día- la convenció Rngiku-. Y ¿ tu Retsu-san?

-No debería pero como bien dices, Rangiku-san, hoy es un día-. sonrió ella

-Perfecto. ¡Camarero!-. lo llamó Rngiku

-¿Si, señora?

-Señorita si no le importa. Tráiganos el mejor vino que tenga

-Ahora mismo

Todas las chicas no paraban de reírse por lo que Rangiku le había contestado al camarero.  
Al cabo de unos minutos llegó el camarero con el vino y Rangiku empezó a llenar las copas de sus amigas.

-Bien, es la hora de brindar-. dijo emocionada Orihime

-¿Y por qué brindamos?-. preguntó Rukia

-¿Qué tal si brindamos por las próximas reuniones que tengamos aquí?-. opinó Momo

-¡Es una estupenda idea!-. corroboró Kyone

-Bien, brindemos por eso-. dijo Rangiku feliz

-¡¡¡Salud!!!-. gritaron todas y probaron el vino

CONTINUARÁ…………


	3. Floridita

**Bleach no me pertenece ni sus personajes, es un lástima pero lo creó Tite-sama **

Quiero dar las gracias por las personas que me estais leyendo este fic y que siento mucho no haber subido el capi antes pero es que he estado con los exámenes de recuperación y luego me puse vaga xD.

Hatake Shumy gracias por decirme que tenía lo de las reviews de los anónimos desactivada, ya la active

Besos y espero que os guste el capi aunque creo que el siguiente promete jejeje

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Floridita**

Cuando llegó el camarero para tomar nota de la bebida de los chicos, Ichigo le contestó:

-Dos cocacolas y siete cervezas

- Muy bien señor-. le respondió el camarero y se fue

Al cabo de un momento les trajeron las bebidas e Ichigo empezó a pasarlas a cada uno.

-Toma tu cocacola Toushirou

-Es Hitsugaya-taichou para ti, Kurosaki-. le respondió él enfadado

Ichigo pasó de él y le dio la otra cocacola a Chad. Luego fue repartiendo las cervezas a los otros.

-Kenpachi, toma tu cerveza

Pero al parecer Kenpachi no le hacía caso porque estaba mirando a otro sitio. Ichigo se fijó en dónde estaba mirando y se dio cuenta que era en la mesa de las chicas.

-Kenpachi tienes cara de idiota-. empezó a meterse con él pero no daba resultado

Los chicos empezaban a decirle cosas y él ni se inmutaba, solo miraba a un sitio en concreto.

-¿Qué hacemos?-. preguntó Ikkaku

- ¡Ya lo tengo!-. sonrió de una forma maligna Ichigo

Los demás estaban ansiosos por lo que iba a decir Ichigo. Él se dirigió como hablando a sus compañeros y empezó a decir:

-Pues Rukia me contó que los miembros de la división 11 temen a Unohana-san

Kenpachi al oír la palabra Unohana estaba poniendo los oídos en la conversación.

-Según ella al parecer le teneís miedo¿tú qué dices Ikkaku?

-No lo se bien, pero es que a veces pone una mirada que da repelús-. indicó éste

-Es como si nos tuviese controlando nuestras vidas, da miedo-. se incorporó a la conversación Yumichika

Kenpachi arto de oír las cosas que decían de Retsu, empezó a gritarles.

-¡Vosotros sois lo que dais repelús, par de idiotas! Como volváis a decir algo malo de ella os la veréis conmigo

Ikkaku y Yumichika pusieron cara de terror e Ichigo una de triunfo.

-Veis, sabía que iba a funcionar

-Kurosaki no me puedo creer que haya picado-. comentó Ishida

-¿Cómo¿Esto que habéis montado era para que os hiciera caso?-. todos asintieron

-¡Mierda, me he dejado engañar por vosotros!

-No, en verdad eso lo piensa tu división, Zaraki. Me lo contó Matsumoto-. habló el niño prodigio

-Pues como os ocurra hablar así de ella, os la veréis conmigo par de miedicas-. señaló a Ikkaku y Yumichika

-Tampoco es para ponerse así, Zaraki-taichou-. dijo Renji

-Abarai, déjalo, que nuestro amigo se a enamorado-. Saltó Shunsui

-¿¡¡¡Cómo!!!?-. gritó Kenpachi

-Si, no hace falta que lo niegues porque te has enamorado-. Shunsui daba palmaditas en la espalda a Kenpachi

-No estoy enamorado…

-Taichou no me esperaba esto de usted-. dijo Ikkaku

-Piérdete-. le respondió

-Taichou, si es que ella es muy hermosa para estar con usted-. habló Yumichika tocándose el pelo

-Muérete, todavía no se que haces en mi división

-Haber kenpachi¿te gusta no no te gusta Unohana-san?-. le preguntó Ichigo

Todos miraban atentos a lo que iba a decir Kenpachi, incluso Hitugaya y Chad estaban poniendo atención cuando Kenpachi empezó a hablar

-Esto yo…

* * *

Las chicas terminaron de comer. La cena estaba resultando muy divertida contando historias de cada una. Las mejores eran las de Nanao con su capitán, las borracheras de Rangiku y las peleas de Rukia con Mister Fresita. Retsu se lo estaba pasando muy bien, así que sugirió una cosa:

-Chicas¿y si nos vamos a algún sitio para pasar el rato?

-Muy buena idea, yo te apoyo-. dijo Rangiku

-Me apunto, tengo ganas de divertirme-. Habló Rukia

-Yo también iré, para una vez que vengo quiero divertirme con vosotras-. se apuntó Momo

-Bien, cinco de ocho¿y vosotras?-. preguntó Matsumoto a las demás

-Yo debería de irme a la Sociedad de Almas para ver como está Ukitake-taichou-. fue Kyone la que habló

-Yo también me iré a la Sociedad de Almas ya que Unohana-taichou se queda aquí y habrá trabajo que hacer-. dijo Isane

-Que lástima¿y tu Orihime?

-Yo estoy muy cansada, así que me iré a mi casa

-A no, tú te vienes con nosotras, Orihime-. la convenció Rangiku

-Esta bien, iré

-Bueno, pues entonces vamos nosotras seis¡come on!-. dijo muy alegre Rukia

Las chicas pagaron y se dividieron, unas para irse y otras para seguir con su noche por Karakura.

* * *

Kenpachi no dijo su respuesta porque les pusieron la comida y se centraron más en comer que en prestar atención a Kenpachi, así que por ahora se había librado de decir su respuesta.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, observaron que la mesa de las chicas estaban pagando y levantándose para irse.

-¿A dónde irán éstas?-. preguntó Renji

-No lo se, pero vamos a perseguirlas-. sugirió Ichigo

Ellos pagaron y salieron detrás de ellas, entonces vieron que dos de ellas se iban por otro lado que las otras seis.

-¿Dónde demonios irán éstas?-. se quejaba el pelinaranjo

-A saber-. le respondió Ikkaku

-Ichigo, me voy-. dijo Chad

-¿Ya te vas?

-Si, es que estoy un poco cansado

-Bueno, que descanses

Chad se despidió de todos y ellos siguieron a las seis chicas restantes. Entonces ellas se pararon en un local llamado Floridita y Renji dijo:

-¿Pero qué es éste lugar?

Orihime y Rukia llevaron a las otras a la puerta de un local de salsa llamado Floridita y entraron.

Las otras chicas, al entrar, se quedaron maravilladas con lo que había dentro. Parejas bailando al ritmo de la música, bebidas exóticas…en otras palabras, estaban en el paraíso.

-¡Qué pasada de lugar!-. gritó Momo

-Si, aquí hay un ambiente tremendo y sobre todo hay chicos-. indicó Rangiku

-Eso no es lo importante, Rangiku-. habló Nanao

-¿Cómo que no¡Sin chicos no hay fiesta!-. siguió insistiendo ella

Entonces se les acercó un camarero cubano y se dirigió a Rukia y a Orihime y dijo:

-Rukia, Orihime, en el mismo sitio de siempre¿no?

-No Roberto, hoy somos más-. le respondió Rukia señalando a las demás chicas

-Ok, seguidme entonces

Las chicas siguieron a Roberto hasta una mesa cerca del escenario y Rangiku les preguntó a las dos.

-¿De qué conocéis a este tipo?

-Es que Kuchiki-san y yo venimos mucho por aquí con las chicas del instituto, pero ella y yo venimos los viernes y los sábados a bailar salsa-. le contestó Orihime

-¿Sabéis bailar salsa?-. les preguntó maravillada Momo

-Si, algo sabemos-. le respondió Rukia

-Me gustaría aprender bailar salsa-.dijo Retsu

-Eso tiene solución, hoy aprenderéis todas-. apareció Roberto con las bebidas

-A mi no me apetece-. sentenció Nanao

-Venga Nanao, solo es un día-. la convenció Rangiku

-Esta bien …

CONTINUARÁ ...


	4. Celos

**Bleach no me pertenece ni sus personajes, pertenecen al genial Tite Kubo**

Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que lo están leyendo, me da mucha fuerza para seguir haciéndolo y espero que os guste este capítulo. También quiero decir que dejaré de poner el link de este Fic en BleachSP por razones personales pero los seguiré poniendo en Bleach Shinigami Fighters y en Bleachforos.

Espero sus reviews, besos**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Celos**

Los chicos entraron un poco extrañados por el sitio que se habían metido las chicas. Ellos se pusieron en el fondo y observaron un poco raros el lugar.

-¿Pero esto qué es?-. preguntó Ikkaku

-Es un local donde bailan salsa-. le contestó Ishida

-¿Y qué es la salsa?-. le tocó preguntar al niño prodigio

-Es un baile que están aprendiendo Rukia e Inoue-. le respondió Ichigo

-¿Rukia aprendiendo esas cosas?-. se sorprendió Renji

-Si, yo me quedé sorprendido cuando me lo dijo

-Venga, venga disfrutemos de la noche, pidamos algo para beber-. Sugirió Shunsui

Entonces los chicos pidieron algo de beber, hubo un cambio de música y vieron como Rukia y Orihime salieron a la pista de baile con dos hombres lo que habían aprendido.

Todos los chicos menos, Hitsugaya y Kenpachi, estaban impresionados por el baile de las dos chicas.

-No me esperaba que la salsa fuese así-. dijo Ikkaku

-Pues anda que yo…-. contestó el Fresita asombrado y sin poder dejar de mirar a la morena

-Yo oí algo de la salsa pero nunca me imaginé esto-. dijo Ishida sin parar de mirar

-Dios mío, como Kuchiki-taichou vea lo que hace su hermana ese hombre estaría muerto ahora mismo-. habló Renji sin mirar a sus compañeros

-Ya te digo-. le dio la razón Ichigo aún mirando la pista de baile

La música terminó y Orihime y Rukia se acercaron a su mesa con sus respectivos compañeros y Momo las felicitó:

-¡Lo habéis hecho muy bien las dos!

-Pero todavía tenemos que aprender más-. le respondió Rukia

-¿Y quiénes son vuestros acompañantes?-. preguntó muy emocionada Rangiku

-Son Carlos y Manuel, nuestros profesores. Ahora os toca a otras dos, bien chicos, elegirlas-. dijo con una sonrisa Orihime

Los chicos cogieron de la mano a Rangiku y a Retsu y se las llevaron a la pista. El grupo de los chicos vio el cambio de parejas e Ichigo se dirigió a Kenpachi

-Eh… Kenpachi, deberías de mirar la pista de baile

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Unohana-taichou está bailando-. le respondió Yumichika

Kenpachi se giró de la barra y empezó a observar la pista de baile. Él miraba a aquel hombre como movía a Retsu por la pista de baile.

Los chicos miraban la pista de baile y la cara de Kenpachi a la vez. Su cara decía celos. Ichigo se atrevió a preguntarle

-¿Estás bien?

-Perfectamente

-Taichou, su cara dice otra cosa-. le indicó Yumichika

-¿Y se puede saber el qué?

-Celos-. sentenció Ikkaku

Kenpachi no contestó. Él no podía estar celoso. Ella era una compañera y una amiga, ella era solo eso para él, pero no sabía el por qué de estos sentimientos que estaba teniendo al mirarla con ese hombre. ¿Sería verdad que se había enamorado? No, imposible, Zaraki Kenpachi nunca se había enamorado y no lo haría nunca. Pero¿por qué sentía esas cosas?

Lo que colmó el vaso fue como aquel hombre empezó a tocarla de forma sexual con la música, ahí Kenpachi quería matarlo pero de una forma como nunca lo había hecho. Estaba decidido, iba a atacar.

-Kenpachi, creo que no deberías de mirar-. dijo Ichigo un poco nervioso

-Kenpachi no le contestó y siguió mirando- "_Solo un poco más"_-. se decía

Entonces pasó lo que ya hizo que no se esperase, el hombre besó a Retsu. Los chicos, como inercia miraron a Kenpachi y tuvieron que sujetarlo entre todos para que no fuese a por el tío.

* * *

Cuando Carlos terminó de besar a Retsu, las chicas se quedaron sin habla, incluso Rangiku y su pareja se quedaron atónitos.

Los chicos bajaron hasta donde estaban ellas, eso sí, vigilando a Kenpachi. Entonces Carlos le dijo a Retsu:

-Me he enamorado de ti

-Pues sabes lo que te digo-. le contestó ella

-El que mi amor-. Kenpachi ya iba a meterle la paliza del siglo

-Esto

Retsu le pegó un puñetazo y empezó a golpearle. En ese momento, su reiatsu se volvió de ser pacífico a terrible, nadie se atrevía a intervenir.

-Como vuelva a ponerme un dedo o tan solo tocarme un pelo, te puedo asegurar que te mataré-. le decía con una diabólica mirada mientras le clavaba la punta del tacón en cierta parte masculina. Todos los chicos del local gritaron de dolor.

-Ya se porqué los de tu división les da miedo Unohana-san, me lo está dando a mi ahora-. le dijo Ichigo a Kenpachi

-A mi también-. le contestó

Entonces el reiatsu de Retsu volvió a su forma de siempre y se dirigió al grupo entero:

-Ahora le encuentro utilidad a los tacones¿nos vamos?

-¡Si señora!-. gritaron todos a la vez

Todos pagaron sus respectivas bebidas y salieron del local.

* * *

El grupo caminaba por las calles sin un rumbo fijo, a si que Rangiku dijo:

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Psss yo que se, no se me ocurre nada-. contestó Renji

-¡Ya lo tengo!- gritó Rukia-. Nos vamos a casa de Ichigo a ver una película

-¡Eh¿Y por qué mi casa?

-Porque tu padre y tus hermanas no están en este fin de semana

-Esta bien, pero nada de estropearme la casa, que os conozco a todos-. frunció la ceja el pelinaranjo

-¡Pues en marcha!-. dijeron emocionadas Orihime y Rangiku

Todos se dirigieron para la casa de Ichigo. Mientras, todos conversaban animadamente, claro está que ninguno mencionaba lo ocurrido hacía apenas una media hora. A Retsu se le notaba en la cara que estaba molesta por algo y Momo le preguntó:

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Es que me duelen muchos los pies, no estoy acostumbrada a llevar tacones

-Eso es al principio, pero ya verás como te acostumbras pronto

-Eso espe…

Retsu se iba a caer de nuevo y Kenpachi otra vez la sujetó a tiempo antes de que se cayese.

-Ya van dos veces que por poco te caes, Retsu

-Lo siento, es que todavía no se andar con ellos y me duelen los pies-. se quejaba ella

-Agárrate de mi brazo-. le dijo él

-¿No te importaría?

-No le importaría, Unohana-taichou-. dijo Yumichika

-Es cierto, si hace falta te lleva en brazos-. habló Ikkaku

-Deja de decir estupideces, Ikkaku-. le pegó en la calva

Retsu se reía de la escena que estaban montando y se agarró de repente al brazo de Kenpachi, cosa que éste se puso un poco colorado y nervioso, aunque sabía disimularlo.

Tardaron 15 minutos en llegar a casa de Ichigo, nada más que el trayecto resultó corto porque iban hablando por el camino. Cuando entraron a la casa y se quitaron los zapatos, las chicas suspiraron a la vez cuando pusieron sus pies en el suelo ya que los tacones las estaban matando. Entraron todos al salón de estar e Ichigo dijo:

-Voy a por unas bebidas. Renji¿me ayudas?

-Vale

Mientras que Ichigo y Renji se fueron a por las bebidas, Rukia había ido al estante donde estaban las películas.

La mayoría de ellos no sabían lo que era y Rukia intentó enseñarlo mediante sus dibujos, pero nadie sabía apreciar su arte. Entonces sacó unas cuantas películas y Orihime cogió una en particular.

-Yo quiero ver ésta

-No, me niego a ver Titanic-. dijo Ichigo que acaba de llegar

-Yo también la quiero ver-. dijo Rukia

-Yo ni de coña, paso de amoríos-. comentó Renji

-¿De amor?- preguntaron Rangiku y Momo-. Nosotras votamos por esa

-Yo si no es de hostias, nada-. habló Ikkaku

-A mi me da igual, pero poner una-. se quejó Hitsugaya

-Yo voy con las chicas, así que voto por la película-. comentó Nanao

-Yo lo que diga mi Nanaito-. dijo Shunsui muy feliz

-Yo también digo que sí a la película-. habló Yumichika

-Sinceramente no se como puedes estar en mi división-. intervino Kenpachi

-Yo no la quiero ver-. dijo Ishida con fuerza

-Bien, por ahora va ganando Titanic, quedáis vosotros dos-. dijo Rukia señalando a Retsu y a Kenpachi

-Yo no la quiero ver-. fue Retsu quién habló

-¿Y eso? Bueno, Kenpachi, tu eres de los que dice no¿verdad?-. habló Ichigo

-Yo digo que sí a la película-. lo dijo tanjantemente

Todos se quedaron de piedra al oír lo que había dicho Kenpachi y éste emitió un gruñido y pusieron la película.

CONTINUARÁ……………


	5. Titanic

**Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen al gran Tite Kubo**

¡Hola! Siento mucho haber tardado actualizar pero es que estoy en el último curso de Bachillerato, lo que implica estudiar un montón jaja y bueno éste capítulo puede haber salido corto pero es por culpa de la falta de tiempo que tengo.

Me gustaría dedicarle el capítulo a Nana Matsumoto que me hizo mucha gracia su review xD.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas por leerlo y espero sus reviews

¡¡¡Besos!!!

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Titanic**

Los chicos que tanto se quejaban de la película, se engancharon enseguida y de vez en cuando se ponían a comentar escenas de la película.

En cuanto llegó la escena en que el protagonista empieza a dibujar a la chica protagonista desnuda, Ishida le tapó los ojos a Hitsugaya.

- ¡Pero qué haces!

- Lo siento, esas escenas no las debería de ver un niño y…

- ¿¡Qué me has llamado!?

- ¡Shhh! -. se quejaron todos

Siguieron viendo la película sin ningún percance y cuando el chico protagonista muere, las chicas y Yumichika se pusieron a llorar.

-¡Que triste!-. decía sollozando Hinamori

-Si, que desperdicio de hombre-. le tendía Rangiku a todas una caja de cleenex

-El chico no tenía que haber muerto, snif snif-. cogió Yumichika un cleenex

-Yumichika me está entrando unas ganas de matarte- dijo Kenpachi-. Retsu¿te pasa algo?

Retsu estaba con los ojos apunto de llorar, ella no quería llorar delante de todos, así que se dirigió a Rukia

-¿Podrías decirme donde está el baño?

-Si claro. Está al lado de la cocina, esa puerta de ahí-. le señaló la puerta que había a unos 10 cm de la cocina

-Gracias

Dicho esto, Retsu se levantó y se fue marchando al baño dejando un poco desconcertados a los miembros de la sala.

Cuando entró en el baño, no sabía que hacer. Quería llorar con todas sus fuerzas, se odiaba ella misma en ese momento por ese sentimiento que estaba teniendo. Al final empezó a soltar lágrimas silenciosas y entre los sollozos se le escaparon unas palabras.

-Maldito seas Soichiro…

* * *

Los de la sala en ese momento no sabían que decir. Estaban un poco confusos por lo que había pasado así que Rangiku se levantó, se dirigió a la puerta del baño y le dio unos cuantos toquecitos

-Retsu-san¿estás bien?

No recibió respuesta de ella. Rangiku se estaba preocupando y las chicas ya se habían acercado hasta donde estaba ella para ver lo que pasaba.

- Retsu-san abre la puerta, si no la derribaré yo misma-. empezó a amenazarla Rangiku

-Rangiku-san, no hagas esas cosas…-. habló Momo

- ¡Uno!- Rangiku no le hizo caso a Hinamori y siguió contando-. ¡Dos! y…

De repente la puerta del baño se abrió mostrando a una Retsu con lágrimas en los ojos y a las chicas sorprendidas al ver a la capitana del cuarto escuadrón en esas condiciones.

-Retsu-san…-. era lo único que podía decir Rangiku al verla

-¿Qué le pasa a usted¿Por qué llora?-. Nanao le preguntaba aún sorprendida al verla en ese estado

Ella no les contestaba, no podía parar de llorar y las chicas no sabían que hacer. Rukia dijo que iba a preguntarle una cosa a Ichigo y al cabo de cinco minutos volvió y les comentó a las chicas.

-Le he dicho a Ichigo que Unohana-san se queda a dormir, así que la vamos a llevar a una habitación ahora para que se tranquilice

-¿A cuál habitación?-. preguntó Orihime

-A la del padre de Ichigo, ya que no van a estar este fin de semana aquí

Las chicas llevaron a Retsu a la habitación del padre de Ichigo y Rukia empezó a explicarle a ella lo que había dentro de la habitación

-El padre de Ichigo tiene un baño, a si que tómate una ducha y te acuestas. Te sentirás mejor

-Vale-. le contestó ella un poco apenada

Las chicas salieron de la habitación y empezaron a comentar

-Rukia, no me gustaría dejarla así. Me parece que se por lo que está pasando…-. habló Rangiku

-A mi tampoco me gustaría verla así, quiero a la Retsu feliz-. comentó Momo

-¿Te importaría que nos quedásemos aquí? Va a necesitar de nuestro apoyo-. dijo Nanao

-Si, quedaos. Lo malo es que nos faltan camas

-Kuchiki-san, de mi no te preocupes, que yo me iré a mi casa-. contestó Inoue

-Esta bien, hay una que tiene que dormir en el salón, el sofá es cama

-Yo misma duermo en el salón-. sentenció Nanao

-Pues listo, ya está todo arreglado. Venid a mi habitación y os dejo algunas cosas

Las chicas acompañaron a Rukia hasta la habitación

* * *

Mientras, abajo, los chicos no tenían ni idea de lo que pasaba.

-Me preocupa mucho Unohana-san…-. comentó Ishida

-Si…deberíamos de dejarlo ya para mañana-. dijo Ichigo

-Bueno pues yo me voy a la tienda de Urahara-. habló Renji

-Yo iré a casa de Orihime-san-. suspiró un poco agobiado Hitsugaya

-Nosotros iremos a casa de ese pervertido de Keigo-. comentó Ikkaku

-Usted capitán¿a dónde irá?-. le preguntó Yumichika

-Ichigo¿podría quedarme?

-Bueno…si eso duermes en la habitación de mi padre

-Y ¿yo¿Qué hago?-. preguntaba Shunsui

-Ishida, tu puedes…

-Lo siento Kurosaki, pero hoy no puedo-. le cortó el Quincy

-Bien te puedes quedar. Pero como ando mal de camas tendrás que dormir en el sofá, es un sofá cama

-No importa, con tal de que pueda dormir-. decía alegremente Shunsui

La gente empezó a irse y Orihime bajó, se despidió de todos y salió con Hitsugaya haciéndole preguntas de donde estaba su teniente.

Ichigo le dijo a Shunsui que ahora le traería un pijama y alguna manta para dormir. Luego se dirigió a Kenpachi y le dijo que lo acompañase.

Subieron las escaleras y le condujo hasta la puerta de la habitación.

-Mira, ahí hay un baño y aquí tienes un pijama, aunque no se yo si te servirá-. dijo el anaranjado mirándolo de arriba abajo

-Gracias, me las apañaré

-Ok, si necesitas algo llámame, mi habitación es ésta de aquí-. señaló el joven a una puerta, cogió un pijama para Shunsui y salió de la habitación.

Kenpachi se puso a observar la habitación. Cogió el pijama y una toalla del armario y se dirigió hacía la puerta del baño.

Cuando fue a abrir la puerta, alguien la abrió desde dentro. Era Retsu con el pelo mojado y una toalla puesta.

CONTINUARÁ………………………………


	6. Segundo contacto

Bleach ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino al maestro Tite Kubo

¡Holas¿Cómo estaís? Yo la verdad es que ando ocupada con los malditos exámenes de evaluación...por eso no subo los capítulos antes, es que estoy en el último curso de Bachillerato...

Me alegro mucho de que haya gente que lea éste fic, no esperaba que tuviese fans de ésta pareja y reviews sobre todo, eso es lo que más me ha sorprendido, pensaba que iba a tenes cinco como mucho jajaja.

Espero que os guste el capítulo y siento mucho por no poner antes la continuación. Este capítulo va dedicado a Sally que fue su cumple el viernes 30 y a mi Karincica que es hoy porque ellas fueron mis primeras fans de este fic.

¡¡¡Besos y reviews please!!!

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Segundo contacto**

Ambos, al verse, se quedaron sin habla y un rubor en sus mejillas parecía asomarse en ambos. Entonces Kenpachi se dio la vuelta y dijo:

-Lo siento, Ichigo me dijo que durmiese en esta habitación

-A mi me lo dijo Rukia-san-. le contestó ella

-Bueno, pues me voy. No querría molestarte

-No, espera. Cojo el pijama, me lo pongo y entras al baño. Luego hablamos de lo que hacemos

Retsu se acercó hasta una mesa redonda donde había dos sillas y cogió de una de ellas una bolsa. Luego se dirigió al baño y en 5 minutos salió con un camisón y una larga cola que le sujetaba el pelo.

-¿Entras primero al baño o decidimos qué hacer?-. preguntó ella

Kenpachi no pudo contestarle porque en el pasillo se oían unos gritos y ambos decidieron salir para ver lo que ocurría.

* * *

MINUTOS ANTES 

Rukia salía de su habitación, que en verdad era de las hermanas de Ichigo, y se encontró con el pelinaranjo subiendo las escaleras.

-Se van a quedar las chicas en la habitación

-Vale. También se van a quedar Kenpachi y Kyouraku-san

-No vais a caer los tres en tu habitación-. empezó a burlarse de él

-Claro que no baka. Kyouraku-san va a dormir en el salón y Kenpachi en el cuarto de mi padre-. dijo triunfante el chico

-¿¡Qué¿Será una broma, no?-. puso una cara asustada

-¿Desde cuándo bromeo, Rukia?

-¡Tú eres idiota! Yo le he dicho a Retsu que duerma en el cuarto de tu padre y a Nanao en el salón

-¿¡Qué!?- ahora el chico era el que estaba preocupado-. ¡La madre que te parió, Rukia! Avisa las cosas con tiempo, que ésta es mi casa

-Tú eres tonto¿verdad? Ahora tenemos que…-. no pudo terminar de hablar cuando alguien abrió la puerta de enfrente

-Dejad de gritar, ya es tarde para que hagáis el tonto-. dijo Kenpachi

Los dos giraron las cabezas y se encontraron en la puerta a Retsu y a Kenpachi

-Lo sentimos mucho, ahora vamos a ver como solucionamos lo de la habitaciones-. habló Rukia

-Si eso puedo dormir en el salón con Nanao-san-. comentó Retsu

-Imposible, ahí tenemos otro problema. Kyouraku-san también duerme en el salón-. dijo el pelinaranjo

De nuevo se pusieron a discutir Ichigo y Rukia de quién fue el primero en decirle al invitado que se podía queda en tal habitación, cuando Retsu le dijo por lo bajito a Kenpachi

-A mi no me importaría compartir la habitación contigo

-Mujer, eso se vería mal¿no crees?

-¿Quieres dormir con Kyouraku-taichou?-. le sonrió

-Chicos-. empezó a decir pero ninguno de los dos le hacían caso

-Ya hemos decidido que hacer-. nada, ellos aún gritándose

-¡Mocosos!-. gritó una última vez, ambos se callaron y les miraron

-Buenas noches-. dijo Retsu con una sonrisa y cerraron la puerta de la habitación

-Un momento…-. comenzó a hablar el chico

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-. preguntaba un poco desconcertada Rukia

De repente se abrió de nuevo la puerta de la habitación y salió Retsu

-Rukia-san¿me puedes decir dónde me puedo preparar una taza de té?

-Claro, ven conmigo

Rukia y Retsu se dirigieron abajo y dejaron a un desconcertado Ichigo que se acercó a la habitación

-Oye no hagáis cosas que es la habitación de mi padre

- Yo no soy como tú de pervertido, más bien me preocupaba de Kyouraku

-¡Hostias! Se me olvidó por completo, voy abajo corriendo

Ichigo salió de la habitación dejando a Kenpachi solo para que pudiese tomar un baño al fin. Mientras, Rukia le decía donde podía prepararse el té a Retsu y luego se dirigió hacía el salón para hablar con la otra pareja.

Cuando salió Retsu con su taza en mano para la habitación, se encontró con la misma escena de antes. Ichigo y Rukia gritándose, y Nanao y Shunsui diciéndoles buenas noches mientras cerraban la puerta en sus narices.

Entró a la habitación, cogió una de las dos sillas que había ahí y salió al balconcito. Puso la silla, se sentó y extendió sus piernas hasta el borde del balcón. Disfrutaba del aire otoñal mientras bebía su té de jazmín caliente y cerró los ojos para saborear de éste placer. Entonces alguien le puso una mano en el hombro y dijo:

-¿Qué haces?

-Contemplaba el paisaje-. le respondió mientras le daba un sorbo a su té

-Ahhh, y ¿qué bebes?

-Té de jazmín, lo he traído de mi división

-Ahhh…

-¿Sabes decir algo a parte de "_ahhh_"?

-Si-dijo en tono sarcástico-. Hace fresco, deberías de entrar

-Estoy bien así, gracias-. parecía sarcasmo pero lo disimulaba muy bien

-Como quieras

Kenpachi entró de nuevo a la habitación y dejó los cascabeles en una mesita procurando que no se le cayese ninguno. Cogió una revista y se sentó en la cama para leerla. Cuando pasó un rato y al ver que Retsu no entraba, fue a llamarla para que entrase.

-Oye, ya si que deberías de...

No terminó la frase porque estaba dormida, así que le quitó la taza y la puso en la mesa de la habitación. Luego volvió y con suma delicadeza la cogió en brazos, la acostó en la cama y la tapó con una sábana.

Se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa para dejar la revista cuando vio la taza con un poco del té que quedaba y lo probó.

-Mmm, no está tan mal

Volvió hacía el lado libre de la cama y se tumbó de la forma que su espalda no tocase a la de ella.

* * *

EN LA SS 

Yachiru se aburría de jugar con los miembros de la división, así que se fue en busca de Kenpachi. Mientras lo buscaba a grito pelado por todo el Sereitei, se topó con Isane.

-Tímida-chan¿has visto a Ken-chan?

-Kusajishi-san, buenas noches. Al parecer los chicos se quedaban todo el fin de semana en el mundo humano

-Jooo, es que yo sola me aburro. ¿Dónde está Uno-chan?-. preguntó la niña

-También se quedaba con las chicas este fin de semana en el mundo humano

-¿¡¡¡Qué¿Vosotras también habéis ido?

-Pues si, acabo de llegar hace un momento-pero al ver la cara de la niña continuó rápidamente-. Pero mañana volveré, si quiere puede venir conmigo

-Vale. Eto… ¿puedo dormir contigo? Es que me siento sola…

-A Unohana- taichou no le importará así que ven conmigo

-¡Yap! Ya verás que bien lo vamos a pasar-. decía muy feliz la niña mientras se dirigían a la Cuarta División

Cuando llegaron, Yachiru se encontró con todos los hombres de su división que había jugado en ese día en unas camas. Isane pasó por unas zonas en donde ella no había estado nunca y se fijó en una habitación.

-¿Qué es esa habitación?

-Es la habitación de Unohana-taichou. No debe de entrar ahí-. le advirtió

-Claro, no entraré-. pero a la pelirosa se le dibujaba una cara maliciosa

Cuando Isane se durmió, Yachiru salió silenciosamente de la habitación y con su rapidez se paró delante de una puerta, era la habitación de Unohana

CONTINUARÁ……


	7. Yachiru 1ª parte

**Bleach no me pertenece, es creación de Tite-sama.**

Quiero pedir disculpas por tardar en actualizar este fic. Me han pasado muchas cosas en este tiempo como por ejemplo la pérdida de mi fic IchiRuki por tener que formatear el ordenador. El Zaraki x Unohana lo pude salvar, todos los capítulos que tengo hechos (son unos 17 y continúo escribiéndolo) ya que los imprimí conforme los escribía.

Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que están apoyando este fic y que me ha dado ánimos con sus comentarios en los malos momentos que he pasado en este tiempo. Gracias.

Deciros que en mi blog he subido el primer capítulo del fic mejorado, revisado y con cambios de palabras pero que no afecta mucho a la primera versión. Todo aquél que esté interesado en leer esa versión lo puede hacer aquí: .com/

Sigo esperando vuestras reviews y consejos sobre lo que queréis ver en el fic.

Hasta el próximo capítulo que será dentro de muy poco.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Yachiru (1ª parte)**

Yachiru entró en el cuarto de Retsu silenciosamente. Nada más entrar, se sorprendió por las cosas que tenía.

No era como la habitación de Kenpachi, que estaba desordenada con papeles tirados por el suelo y botellas de sake desparramadas por todo el cuarto. Ésta no. Ésta olía a jazmín, estaba todo ordenado y tenía cuadros y fotos colgadas por las paredes.

Curiosa la niña, abrió un armario y encontró en su interior unos vestidos preciosos, que al parecer muchos de ellos apenas se habían usado.

Una vez terminada su inspección en el armario, pasó la niña del cabello rosa a un mueble dónde había un joyero en el cual, al abrirlo, se encontraba un anillo. Lo cogió y empezó a observarlo con misterio. Quería saber más sobre Unohana.

En otro lado de la habitación encontró dos jarrones con jazmines, que posiblemente fuese la causa del olor agradable del cuarto.

Se dirigió hacía el escritorio. Estaba muy ordenado, solamente tenía encima de la mesa una tetera, unos folios en blanco y una pluma con un bote de tinta. Fue abriendo los cajones del escritorio de uno en uno, pero el último no pudo abrirlo; al parecer necesitaba una llave para abrirlo.

Se acordó que en el cajón anterior había visto una llave. La cogió y probó a meterla en el cerrojo.

El cajón se abrió y en su interior había un cuaderno de color negro. Yachiru, que nunca había estado tan curiosa como ese día, cogió el cuaderno y empezó a ojearlo.

- ¡Ooooh! ¡Cuántas fotos!

De repente, Yachiru se sobresaltó al oír un ruido muy cerca de la habitación. Cogió el cuaderno y con mucho cuidado salió de allí para volver al cuarto que Isane le había asignado para dormir esa noche.

* * *

Retsu abrió los ojos. Miró el reloj que había a su lado y comprobó que eran las nueve de la mañana; pero eso no era todo. Estaba notando un brazo que la rodeaba por la cintura y sus mejillas empezaron a tonarse de un color rosado porque sabía que el dueño de ese brazo era nada más y nada menos que el de Zaraki Kenpachi.

Intentó levantarse, pero el brazo la tenía bien sujeta. Suspiró. Ésta vez, con más fuerza pero a la vez con cuidado de no despertarlo, consiguió salir de su prisión. Dejó de nuevo el brazo en la misma posición, se dirigió al baño y en unos minutos ya estaba vestida y con la trenza colgada detrás de su espalda.

Bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina, donde se encontró a Nanao tomándose un café.

- Buenos días, Nanao-san.

- Buenos días. ¿Qué tal ha dormido?

Restu se puso roja al preguntarle ya que recordó a la situación de esa mañana.

- Bien, y ¿usted?

- Apenas he pegado ojo-suspiró-. Tenía que estar todo el rato en alerta por si mi Capitán intentaba hacerme algo anoche.

Retsu empezó a reírse por lo bajo mientras cogía una taza para verterse un té justamente cuando Rangiku apareció por la puerta bostezando.

- ¡Necesito café!

- Toma y no grites, que es temprano- Nanao le tendió una taza.

- Gracias, lo necesitaba de verdad. Nanao, vaya cara que tienes -se fijó en su amiga.

- No la tendría si hubiera dormido.

- Uy, ¿qué hicisteis anoche?

Nanao iba a contestar a su pregunta cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

- Ya voy yo- se levantó de la mesa y señaló a Nanao-. Ahora me dices lo que pasó entre el Capitán Kyouraku y tú.

Rangiku dejó la cocina con una Nanao que soltaba humo por las orejas y a Retsu que soltaba unas risitas por lo bajo.

- Yo la mato- decía Nanao.

- Nanao-san, no haga caso de Rangiku-san. Ya sabe usted como es ella- respondió Retsu.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa, que sé cómo es ella- suspiró.

- Nanao-san, que cosas...- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque alguien saltó encima suya provocando que el té que estaba tomando se derramase en el vestido que llevaba.

- ¡Hola, Uno-chan! Oh, te has manchado.

- Yachiru-chan, me has asustado.

- Capitana, ¿se encuentra bien?

- Isane, estoy bien. Solo me he manchado.

- Yachiru, no puedes ir así por la vida- le dijo Rangiku.

- Joo, es que quería que me contase donde se hizo tantas fotos- la niña puso pucheros señalando a Unohana.

- ¿Fotos?- se preguntaron las otras tres.

- Sí, mirad- la niña sacó de la mochila que llevaba el cuaderno negro que cogió la noche anterior. Hizo que Retsu se pusiera nerviosa-. Tiene un montón y además sale un...

La peli rosa no terminó de hablar porque Unohana le metió un bollo en la boca. La cogió en brazos y dijo ante las miradas atónitas de las otras tres chicas:

- Voy a salir con Yachiru-chan a comprarme algo de ropa.

Retsu salió con Yachiru de la cocina aún con las miradas de las otras tres y se dirigió con la niña a la calle.

- Uno-chan, ¿por qué hemos salido?

- ¿De dónde has sacado eso?- le echó una mirada terrorífica.

- Lo...lo cogí de tu habitación- dijo con miedo.

- Eso está muy mal, Yachiru-chan. No debes de coger las cosas de los demás sin su permiso- le habló más dulcemente.

- Lo siento...es que soy muy curiosa...no lo puedo evitar...-la niña bajó la mirada.

- Ésta vez te perdono pero la próxima vez no.

- ¡Yujuuuu!- saltó de alegría pero de repente paró-. Uno-chan...

- Dime.

- ¿Quién es el hombre que sale en muchas fotos? Es que nunca lo he visto antes- la niña puso un dedo en su barbilla.

Retsu se puso triste. No sabía el por qué guardaba esas fotos, aún así le contestó a la pequeña Shinigami.

- Te lo contaré todo pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie- la niña asintió con su cabecita-. Hace unos siete años vine al Mundo Humano para especializarme un poco más en una enfermedad y aquí es donde conocí a Soichiro- hizo una pausa. Recordar todo esto le hacía daño pero la niña seguía escuchando atentamente-. Yo nunca me enamoré de alguien y al conocer a Soichiro descubrí lo que es el amor...o eso es lo que creí...

- Pero... ¿qué paso, Uno-chan?

- No sé porqué te estoy contando esto ya que no se lo he dicho a nadie- dio un suspiro y continuó-. Verás, Soichiro y yo quedamos para ir a ver una película. Lo estuve esperando más de dos horas en el lugar donde quedamos y no aparecía. Yo estaba preocupada por si le había pasado algo; así que decidí ir a una cabina para llamarle y preguntarle que por qué no venía- tenía los ojos llorosos-. Ahí fue donde lo vi; estaba con otra mujer, cogidos de la mano y muy felices. Al día siguiente me enteré que era su prometida y yo como una idiota me enamoré...-se secó rápidamente las lágrimas antes de que cayeran por sus mejillas.

- Uno-chan...- la peli rosa se puso triste al oír la historia de ella.

- Tengo aprendida la lección- sonrió a la pequeña y cambió de tema-. ¿Te apetecen unos caramelos?

- ¡Sí!

Se acercaron a un supermercado pequeño que vieron a la vuelta de la esquina. Entraron y mientras Retsu pagaba los caramelos, Yachiru vio un álbum de fotos pequeño de color rosa. La morena, al ver la cara de felicidad de la pequeña, decidió comprárselo.

- ¡Gracias, Uno-chan!

- Así puedes empezar a hacer fotos como yo- sonrió-. Ahora vamos a comprarme algo de ropa.

- Vale- contestó la niña feliz con su álbum de fotos.

Las dos se fueron cogidas de la mano en busca de una tienda de ropa.

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
